swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Copy of command list for restructuring
actionShot1 actionShot2 activate activateClone addAllowedPlayer addBannedPlayer addFriend addIgnore addMapLocation aiIgnore aim alert anon applyDisease applyPoison applyPowerup assist attack auctionAccept auctionBid auctionCancel auctionCreate auctionQuery auctionRetrieve auctionUse bandFlourish battlefieldStatus berserk1 berserk2 bleedingShot blindAttack boardShuttle bodyShot1 bodyShot2 bodyShot3 boostmorale broadcast broadcastGalaxy broadcastPlanet burstRun burstShot1 burstShot2 cancelCraftingSession changeBandMusic changeDance changeMusic chargeShot1 chargeShot2 clientQualifiedForSkill clone closeContainer colorlights combat combatEscape combatModeCheck combatSpam combatTarget con conceal concealShot confusionShot consent consider conversationStart conversationStop corpse counterAttack coupDeGrace craft createCreature createManfSchematic createMissionElement createNPC createPrototype createSpawningElement createSpawningElementWithDifficulty createVendor creatureAreaAttack creatureAreaBleeding creatureAreaCombo creatureAreaDisease creatureAreaKnockdown creatureAreaPoison credits cripplingShot csAppendComment csCancelTicket csConnectPlayer csCreateTicket csDisconnectPlayer csGetArticle csGetComments csGetTickets csRequestCategories csSearchKnowledgeBase cuiConsentResponse cureDisease curePoison database dazzle deactivate deathBlow debugexamine declareresidence decline defaultAttack defuseMinefield destroy destroyObject destroystructure disarmingShot1 disarmingShot2 disband dismissGroupMember distract diveShot dizzyAttack doubleTap dragIncapacitatedPlayer drop duel dumpPausedCommands eat echo editAppearance editBank editInventory editStats emboldenpets endDuel enragepets equilibrium equip examine examineObjVars executeKnowledgeBaseMessage extractObject eyeShot fanShot fastBlast feignDeath find findObject findPlayer fireAcidCone1 fireAcidCone2 fireAcidSingle1 fireAcidSingle2 fireHeavyWeapon fireLightningCone1 fireLightningCone2 fireLightningSingle1 fireLightningSingle2 firejet firstAid fish flameCone1 flameCone2 flameSingle1 flameSingle2 flourish flurryShot1 flurryShot2 flushGraphicsResources flushingShot1 flushingShot2 follow forage forceCommand forceOfWill formup freezePlayer fullAutoArea1 fullAutoArea2 fullAutoSingle1 fullAutoSingle2 gc getAccountInfo getAttributes getFriendList getIgnoreList getMapLocations getObjVars getPlayerId getPrototype getSpawnDelays giveItem giveMaintenanceToVendor givevendormaint gmRevive goto grantBadge grantSkill grantTitle group groupChat gquit groupSay gsay gtell guild guildremove guildsay guildstatus harmful harmless harvestCorpse harvesterActivate harvesterDeactivate harvesterDiscardHopper harvesterGetResourceData harvesterHarvest harvesterMakeCrate harvesterSelectResource harvesterTakeSurvey haveconsent headShot1 headShot2 headShot3 healDamage healEnhance healState healWound healthShot1 healthShot2 hideMe imagedesign imagedesignCanceled imagedesignConsent imagedesignSetValue innate insure intimidate1 intimidate2 intimidationAttack invite itemMail itemmoveback itemmoveforward itemrotateleft itemrotateright join kick kill killPlayer kipUpShot kneel knockdownAttack knockdownFire lag language lastDitch launchFirework leaveGroup legShot1 legShot2 legShot3 lfg listGuilds listen logChat logout loot lootAiCorpse lootPlayerCorpse lowBlow makeLeader makeSurvey manufacture maskscent maxCombatAbility maxStats medicalForage meditate melee1hBlindHit1 melee1hBlindHit2 melee1hBodyHit1 melee1hBodyHit2 melee1hBodyHit3 melee1hDizzyHit1 melee1hDizzyHit2 melee1hHealthHit1 melee1hHealthHit2 melee1hHit1 melee1hHit2 melee1hHit3 melee1hLunge1 melee1hLunge2 melee1hScatterHit1 melee1hScatterHit2 melee1hSpinAttack1 melee1hSpinAttack2 melee2hArea1 melee2hArea2 melee2hArea3 melee2hHeadHit1 melee2hHeadHit2 melee2hHeadHit3 melee2hHit1 melee2hHit2 melee2hHit3 melee2hLunge1 melee2hLunge2 melee2hMindHit1 melee2hMindHit2 melee2hSpinAttack1 melee2hSpinAttack2 melee2hSweep1 melee2hSweep2 mindShot1 mindShot2 modifyBank modifyCash money moveFurniture multiTargetPistolShot multiTargetShot nameStructure newbieRequestStartingLocations newbieSelectStartingLocation newbiehelper nextCraftingStage npc npcConversationSelect npcConversationStart npcConversationStop object objvar open openContainer openNewWindow overChargeShot1 overChargeShot2 paWithdraw panicShot pauseDance pauseMusic paymaintenance peace permissionListModify pickup pistolMeleeDefense1 pistolMeleeDefense2 placeBattlefieldStructure placeStructure placeStructureMode planetwarp planetwarpTarget pointBlankArea1 pointBlankArea2 pointBlankSingle1 pointBlankSingle2 polearmActionHit1 polearmActionHit2 polearmArea1 polearmArea2 polearmHit1 polearmHit2 polearmHit3 polearmLegHit1 polearmLegHit2 polearmLegHit3 polearmLunge1 polearmLunge2 polearmSpinAttack1 polearmSpinAttack2 polearmStun1 polearmStun2 polearmSweep1 polearmSweep2 postureDownAttack postureUpAttack powerBoost prone purchaseReinforcement purchaseTicket quickHeal r rally regeneration reload reloadAdminTable remote removeAllowedPlayer removeBannedPlayer removeFriend removeIgnore renamePlayer repairBattlefieldStructure reply report requestBadges requestBiography requestCharacterMatch requestCharacterSheetInfo requestCoreSample requestCraftingSession requestDraftSlots requestManfSchematicSlots requestResourceWeights requestSetStatMigrationData requestStatMigrationData requestStatMigrationStart requestStatMigrationStop requestSurvey requestWaypointAtPosition resSampleLoop rescue resendLoginMessageToAll resource resourceContainerSplit resourceContainerTransfer resourceSetName restartCraftingSession retell retreat revivePlayer revokeBadge revokeSkill rolePlay rollShot rotateFurniture rtell saberThrow1 sample sampleDNA scatterShot1 scatterShot2 script searchCorpse secretSpawnSpam selectDraftSchematic send server serverDestroyObject serverSysGroup setBiography setBoostmorale setCharge setCurrentSkillTitle setExperience setFaction setFactionStanding setFirstName setFormup setGodMode setHue setIntimidate setLastName setLoginMessage setLoginTitle setMatchMakingCharacterId setMatchMakingPersonalId setMaximumSpawnTime setMinimumSpawnTime setMood setMoodInternal setName setOwner setPlanetLimit setPublicState setRetreat setScale setSpeed setSpokenLanguage setSteadyaim setWarcry setWaypointActiveStatus setWaypointName setYaw setpermission setprivacy showDanceVisuals showFactionInformation showMusicianVisuals showSpawnRegion shownetworkids sit sitServer skill skills smokebomb sniperShot snoop social socialInternal spatialChat spatialChatInternal spawn spawnStatus split spotlight sprayShot stand startBand startCitySpawner startDance startMusic startSpawner startTargetSpawner startTraceLogging startleShot1 startleShot2 stat steadyaim stopBand stopCitySpawner stopCraftingSession stopDance stopFollow stopMusic stopSpawner stopTargetSpawner stopTraceLogging stoplistening stoppingShot stopwatching strafeShot1 strafeShot2 structurestatus stunAttack suppressionFire1 suppressionFire2 surpriseShot surrenderSkill survey synchronizedUiListen synchronizedUiStopListening sysgroup systemMessage t takeCover tame target taunt teach teleport teleportTarget teleportTo tell tendDamage tendWound threatenShot throwGrenade throwTrap tip toggleAwayFromKeyBoard torsoShot trade tradeAccept transferItem transferstructure ttell tumbleToKneeling tumbleToProne tumbleToStanding unarmedBlind1 unarmedBodyHit1 unarmedCombo1 unarmedCombo2 unarmedDizzy1 unarmedHeadHit1 unarmedHit1 unarmedHit2 unarmedHit3 unarmedKnockdown1 unarmedKnockdown2 unarmedLegHit1 unarmedLunge1 unarmedLunge2 unarmedSpinAttack1 unarmedSpinAttack2 unarmedStun1 unconsent underHandShot unequip unfreezePlayer uninvite unsnoop unstick ventriloquism vitalize volleyFire volleyFireAttack warcry1 warcry2 warningShot watch waypoint wildShot1 wildShot2 wipeItems wookieeRoar ** For use with /ui action xxxx** ** replace xxxx with the following ** askconsent - Currently brings up an empy modal dialog box with Yes/No buttons, no text. chatBackspace - Same as hitting the backspace in the chat input box. chatBubblesClear - Clears Chat bubbles of content. chatCommandCompletion - Same as using the existing hotkey, shows possible completions for commands. chatCopy - Copies text from chat. chatCursorEnd - Moves the input cursor to the end of the chat input box. chatCursorHome - Moves the input cursor to the beginning of the chat input box. chatCursorLeft - Moves the input cursor to the left in the chat input box. chatCursorLeftOneWord - Moves the input cursor one word to the left in the chat input box. chatCursorRight - Moves the input cursor to the right in the chat input box. chatCursorRightOneWord - Moves the input cursor one word to the right in the chat input box. chatCut - Cuts text from chat. chatDelete - Deletes text from chat. chatEnter - Enters the current text in the chat input box. chatFontBigger - Increases chat font size. chatFontSmaller - Decreases chat font size. chatHistoryDown - Cycles down through chat history. chatHistoryUp - Cycles up through chat history. chatPaste - Pastes text into chat. chatRoomBrowser - Opens the Chat Room Browser window. chatRoomWho - Opens the Who dialog window for Chat Rooms with no information provided (unless in a chat room). chatRooms - Doesn't do anything. clearCombatQueue - Clears actions from the combat queue. clientMood - Doesn't do anything (no change in player mood if passing in mood as argument) clientSocial - Doesn't do anything (no social performed if social is passed in) combatAim commandBrowser - Opens the command browser window. commandBrowserMacro - Will open the command browser to the macro tab, may not show your macros at first. Click another tab to refresh. commandBrowserString - Will open the command browser to last selected tab, recommend not passing in arguments as it can crash the client. community - Opens the community browser. console conversationResponse0 - Selects the first conversation response. conversationResponse1 - Selects the second conversation response. conversationResponse2 - Selects the third conversation response. conversationResponse3 - Selects the fourth conversation response. conversationResponse4 - Selects the fifth conversation response. conversationResponse5 - Selects the sixth conversation response. conversationStart - Starts conversation with current selected NPC (must be within range). conversationStop - Stops conversation with current selected NPC (must be within range). cycleTargetGroupNext - Cycles to next target group. cycleTargetGroupPrev - Cycles to previous target group. cycleTargetInward - Cycles inwards through visible targets. cycleTargetNext - Cycles to the next visible target. cycleTargetOutward - Cycles outwards through visible targets. cycleTargetPrev - Cycles to the previous target. dataPad - Opens the datapad window. debugPrint defaultAction - Selects the default action from the radial menu. examine - Examines the currently selected target. expMonitor - Unable to get this to work. gameMenuActivate getSample - Same thing as /sample. harvester - Still need to try this near a harvestor. holocron - Opens the holocron in game. holocronClosed - ? Doesn't do anything. imagedesign - /imagedesign. inventoryClose - Recommend not using this command as it can temporarily cause your main inventory to be inaccessible. inventoryIconify inventoryMaximize keymap - Opens the options menu to the keymap section. loading2 mfdIconify mfdMaximize mfdNext mfdPrev missionBrowser - Opens the mission browser, can be used away from a terminal but you won't get anything missionCreation missionDetails netStatus - Opens the netstat monitor. newMacro - Opens the new macro window. options - Opens the options menu. permissionList persistentMessageBrowser - Opens the in-game mail browser. persistentMessageComposer - Opens a new mail message. planetMap - Opens the planet map. pointerToggleDown pointerToggleUp radarIconify radarMaximize radarRangeDecrease - Decreases the range on the radar. radarRangeIncrease - Increases the range on the radar. radarUpdate radialMenu - Brings up the radial menu on the currently selected target. service Opens the in-game support ticket window. setWaypointName showSurvey skills - Opens the skills window. startChat startChatCommand startChatGroup startChatReply startChatTell survey - /survey. targetAtCursor - Selects the target under the cursor. targetAtCursorStop targetGroup0 - Selects Group member 1. targetGroup1 - Selects Group member 2. targetGroup2 - Selects Group member 3. targetGroup3 - Selects Group member 4. targetGroup4 - Selects Group member 5. targetGroup5 - Selects Group member 6. targetGroup6 - Selects Group member 7. targetGroup7 - Selects Group member 8. targetSelf - Selects yourself as target. targetsClearAll - Clears all target history. targetsClearSelected targetsIconify targetsNext targetsPeaceAttackToggle targetsPrev terminalAuctionUse ticketPurchase - Opens the travel ticket window (must be at a terminal to actually use). toggleChatBubblesMinimized toggleHud toggleObjectNamesDown toggleObjectNamesUp toolbarPane00 - Changes to Toolbar 1. toolbarPane01 - Changes to Toolbar 2. toolbarPane02 - Changes to Toolbar 3. toolbarPane03 - Changes to Toolbar 4. toolbarPane04 - Changes to Toolbar 5. toolbarPane05 - Changes to Toolbar 6. toolbarPane06 - ? There are only 6 Toolbars (00-05). toolbarPane07 - ? There are only 6 Toolbars (00-05). toolbarPaneNext - Changes to the next Toolbar. toolbarPanePrev - Changes to the previous Toolbar. toolbarSlot00 - Activates Slot 01 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot01 - Activates Slot 02 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot02 - Activates Slot 03 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot03 - Activates Slot 04 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot04 - Activates Slot 05 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot05 - Activates Slot 06 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot06 - Activates Slot 07 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot07 - Activates Slot 08 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot08 - Activates Slot 09 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot09 - Activates Slot 10 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot10 - Activates Slot 11 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot11 - Activates Slot 12 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot12 - Activates Slot 13 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot13 - Activates Slot 14 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot14 - Activates Slot 15 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot15 - Activates Slot 16 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot16 - Activates Slot 17 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot17 - Activates Slot 18 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot18 - Activates Slot 19 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot19 - Activates Slot 20 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot20 - Activates Slot 21 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot21 - Activates Slot 22 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot22 - Activates Slot 23 on the current Toolbar. toolbarSlot23 - Activates Slot 24 on the current Toolbar. untarget - Clears the currently selected target. vendorUse - Uses the currently selected vendor. workspaceFrameClose workspaceFrameIconify workspaceFrameMaximize workspaceFrameNext workspaceFramePrev Category:Commands